The 61st Hunger Games
by hrosenbaum
Summary: The story of the 61th Hunger Games! Read and review! PM me thoughts and or ideas! Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**THE TRIBUTES**

**District 1**

**Female: Goldenia Bertrum**

**Male: Woolner Hope**

**District 2**

**Female: Ronnie Tedder**

**Male: Angel Jevin**

**District 3**

**Female: Willow Cillia**

**Male: Finn Beckett**

**District 4**

**Female: Lucilla Forbes**

**Male: Isaac LeBlanc**

**District 5**

**Female: Payton Goldstem**

**Male: Kale Angora**

**District 6**

**Female: Kandace Cher**

**Male: Arycon Leraunte**

**District 7**

**Female: Alianna Nelson**

**Male: Floss Pickerdod**

**District 8**

**Female: Spark Kaya**

**Male: Aldys Greco**

**District 9**

**Female: Aloe Santolina**

**Male: Callor Tejada**

**District 10**

**Female: Jannie Cloud**

**Male: Spencie Jogger**

**District 11**

**Female: Ava Swirl**

**Male: Jonathan Kichawa**

**District 12**

**Female: Sienna Ray**

**Male: Augustus Harrington**


	2. Districts 1 through 4 Reapings

**The 61th Annual Hunger Games.**

**District 1**

"Today is the day princess," called Goldy's father, Gup.

"Goldy, time to put on your dress," Angelica orders her daughter, Goldenia.

Today was the day of the reaping. 16 years of her life spent training for this day. This was the year Goldy would volunteer. She was excited. Scared for the reaping.

"I am going to be the first volunteer this year, I have to." Goldy said to her parents.

Goldenia Beltrum was the only child of two loving parents. Well mostly loving. Her dad was so obsessed with her going into the Hunger Games and winning so her family could live in victors village, and have as much food and money as they could ever want. But her father wouldn't care if she died as much as he would be upset that they blew their only chance of being parents of a victor. All the benefits they would have. It would be such a shame if those were all gone because of their daughter screwing it up and dying.

Last year Goldy tried to volunteer, but China Wedwings got to it first. China didn't even survive past the bloodbath. But this year Goldy was so determined. If she didn't volunteer first, she would have to wait another year. So she went into her room and put on her frilly pink dress. Goldy put her long blonde hair up in a ballerina bun. She looked flawless, ready to go into the Hunger Games.

* * *

Woolner reached for his purple tie while talking to his father.

"Son we have gone over this, at the reaping do not get distracted by anyone or you may miss your opportunity to volunteer. Wool, you hear me?" Wool's father, Joe, tells Wool firmly.

Wool nods. He is scared to go into the Hunger Games. There is only a 1 in 24 chance of him coming out alive, and he loved his life. But he wasn't going to tell his parents that. Joe was a victor. Wools parents have trained Wool his whole life for this. Wool has the life. Living in victor's village. Being born smart, he never had to study. He also wasn't ugly. Tan, green eyes, tall, and muscular. He had a lot going for him. He was going to win these Hunger Games.

"I am shaking with excitement!" says Joe. He was excited for his son to go in the Hunger Games. Especially since he was going to be this year's mentor. But he hasn't told Wool yet. He knew it would just freak him out. But it is going to be amazing. With Wool competing with the other careers, and Joe gathering sponsors up.

"Look at the time! We have to be going! Hurry up boys!" Wool's mother exclaims. Wool picked up his navy blazer and headed off to the reaping.

* * *

"Name," said the peacekeeper running check in.

"Goldenia Beltrum."

The peacekeeper pricked her finger for a blood sample. Goldy walked into the 16 year old section of females. Goldy was standing with her best friend Mariola Hendrick.

"Are you going to volunteer?" Goldy asked Mariola.

"No. I'll leave that for you to do! I don't want to go in right now. With the new baby in our house right now, I couldn't go. " Mariola replied.

Goldy smiled.

"Attention everyone! Welcome to the 61th annual Hunger Games district 1 reaping!" called Petty Queen. Petty has been the escort for the Hunger Games for as Goldy was alive.

After going on for about 15 minutes on the history of the Hunger Games and why we have them she finally she said, "Ladies first! Kenda Fl-"

"I volunteer!" Goldy screamed as she hurried through the aisle to the stage. There were plenty of other girls protesting, 'She volunteered to early.' 'I said it before her.' but Goldy didn't let them take her spot. Finally, it was her year to shine, to be the proud victor of district 1.

"Well we have a volunteer than! What is your name dear?" Petty asks.

"Goldenia Beltrum, Goldy." Goldy said confidently.

"So glad to have such a confident tribute. Now onto the males. Sam-" Petty exclaimed.

"I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Wool screams.

Very loudly as a matter of fact. He was so proud of himself. He imagined his parents were too. Wool walked up to the stage and saw his fathers glowing face. Wool was so happy to make him proud for once in his life.

"And what is your name young man?" asks Petty.

"Woolner Hope!" Wool says.

"District 1, these 2 teens will be representing you in the 61th annual Hunger Games. Tributes, please shake hands!" Petty says.

Wool and Goldy had a nice firm handshake.

* * *

**District 2**

"Ronnie, come in here and let me brush your hair." Calls Jennifer, Ronnie's mother.

Ronnie doesn't like having her mom do her hair. She thinks it feels weird. But since today will be the last day her mom will ever get to brush it, she lets her.

"Ron, you have the most gorgeous hair I have ever seen. You need to let me brush it more often," says Jennifer.

Ronnie could not argue against that. Ronnie had beautiful long black hair that flowed down to her mid back. It was so sleek, and shiny. She looked gorgeous when she wore it down her back.

"Mom," Ronnie says. "Once I am in the games there is a chance I won't come back you know. You and father are going to be living without me. You have to get a job, maybe at a salon since you love hair so much."

"I know honey," says Jennifer. Jennifer would love to have a job, it's hard to find something. she likes and is good at. She doesn't have very many talents. "Why do you have to go sweetheart? Cant you just stay?"

Jennifer knew why. Ronnie explained anyway, "Because of Matthew. The Capitol took him away from us and I want to fight to show everyone that our family is still strong." Matthew was Ronnie's older brother who got reaped 3 years ago and was betrayed and killed by another career. Ronnie felt like she had something to prove to Panem.

"Time to go ladies, "said her father, Dash.

Ronnie took one good look at her house, because this will be the last time she was ever going to see it again. She kissed her parents and hugged them. Tears were already in their eyes.

* * *

Angel, Lara, Darah let's head out!" cried Angels mother Annie. She was nervous for the reaping.

As a boy in district 2 Angel had nothing to worry about. Plenty of other boys would volunteer even if he got picked. This wasn't even nerve wrecking for Angel. But that wasn't his mother's case. She was still scared. Mostly for Lara and Darah. They were twins. Just turned 12. She doesn't want them to get reaped. They are too weak; would get killed at the bloodbath. Angel is praying for his mother. She would be so lonely without Lara or Darah. Angel's mom has been so depressed her whole life without her husband. Angels father had abandoned their family when the twins were born. Annie says they were soul mates. She never understood why he left them.

"Mom can you fix my bow for me?" asked Lara.

"We have to rush girls! Come here, hurry up Lara!" said Annie.

Annie was braiding Lara's hair when Angel decided to tell his mom something reassuring.

"We live in district 2 mom. If any of us get reaped, there will almost definitely be a volunteer. You have nothing to worry about."

"Angel, I'm just so worried. Now that all three of you are in the draw for the Hunger Games there is a chance anyone of you can-" Annie was interrupted.

"Mom, take a deep breath." Darah said, "It will be okay." And with that, the Jevin family walked out the door.

* * *

Once they got to the district center circle Angel was about to be separated from his sisters. He kissed them goodbye and then went to the line of 17 year olds. Then Angel remembered. He didn't he to say good luck to his girlfriend, Ronnie. He saw her with some other female 17 year olds, ran over, and gave her a kiss.

"Good luck sweetie." Angel said to Ronnie.

Little did he know that Ronnie was going to volunteer. Ronnie couldn't tell Angel. It would freak him out and make him volunteer. He has no training he would die in a minute. She couldn't let that happen.

"Take this," Ronnie handed Angel a silver ring with a turquoise stone, "As a good luck present." Ronnie kissed Angel one last time. She didn't want it to end. She loved him. Angel went back to the line of 17 year olds.

"Attention! Happy Hunger Games everyone!" said the annoyingly peppy, green skinned, Capitol representative for District 2, Dori Sanders. Dori talked for a while about the history of the Hunger Games.

Then finally she said, "Ladies, you first. Lara Jev-"

"I volunteer!"

Angels jaw dropped by who volunteered for his sister. Ronnie, his girlfriend. Angel started to cry. Ronnie walked up to the stage.

"Hello there! What is your name?" asked Dori.

"Ronnie Tedder." Ronnie said. Angel was still in shock. The girl that he has known almost his entire life just volunteered to take his sisters spot in the Hunger Games. He loved her so much.

"Okay. Our female tribute, Ronnie Tedder! Onto the men. Angel Jevin." Angel is shocked. Dori called his name. How can it. That is not fair. Angel waited for someone to volunteer! Someone always volunteers. He is from a career district.

"Come on up, Angel." Angel slowly walks up to the stage, and stands next to his girlfriend. Angel grabs her hand and holds it tight. What are the chances of him coming out alive. Angel would obviously let Ronnie kill him. But it wouldn't be easy for either of them.

"Oh! Have you to met before?" Dori asked.

We both nodded. "Ronnie is my girlfriend," Angel replied nervously.

"What are the odds! Anything can happen in the Hunger Games. Well congratulations to you both and may the odds be ever in your favor. Please shake hands."

Ronnie walks over and shakes her boyfriends hand. She was crying. Ronnie didn't want to compete against her boyfriend. But it was happening. They were brought into the Justice Building, holding hands.

* * *

**District 3**

"Willow, hurry up and button your blouse!" cried Delilah, Willows mother.

Today is the reaping. Willow was nervous. District 3 is not known for volunteers so if she got reaped she would have to go to the games.

"Even if she is reaped, she would win mom. Willow is the toughest and smartest girl I ever knew," said Folton, Willows brother.

Folton won the Hunger Games 5 years ago and he is so cocky about himself now. He thinks he is so great and so strong because he won the Hunger Games.

"Thanks Folton," Willow responded. Personally, Willow knew she would do well in the Hunger Games if she ever got reaped.

"Willow, pick up your pace," said Delilah, " We cannot be late! Come here and let me do your hair."

Willow walked over to her mother and let her put her blonde hair into a sleek ponytail.

"Good luck," said Folton. And with that Willow walked out of her house to the center circle.

* * *

"Aron, come get Lucy for me, she wont get off me." Finn said to his brother Aron about their cat Lucy.

Lucy was smart. she knew that there was some special thing happening. Aron and Finn didn't get dressed up to often. Only twice a year. First for the reaping, which was today's occasion. And second to go on a walk to the York tree.

The York tree was a tree near Aron and Finn's house that their parents carved their initials into before they died. Aron and Finn have lived by themselves and have had to provide for themselves since their parents passed away.

Finn knew that when he reached the age that he was able to get tesserae he would. This year Finn's name was in the draw 22 times. This was a lot. Aron always protested when Finn get tesserae but he always let him since Aron was to old to, and they didn't want to starve to death.

"Finn, you better not get picked, cause I don't know what I will do alone without you," Aron said.

Finn chuckled, "You know I can't help that Aron. My name is in there 22 times, so there is a big chance I will get picked."

"Good luck, we have to go." And with that, Aron and Finn walked out the door.

* * *

"Name?" the peacekeeper asked Willow.

"Willow Cillia." Willow replied.

"15 year old line is over here," the peacekeeper replied

Willow walked into the 15 year olds section next to her best friends Maria, Sarin, and Kendall.

"Nervous Willow?" asked Saran.

"Yeah. Folton has been preparing me for days. He is like, 'Just in case you are reaped make sure to find water right away' and other stuff like that. I told him that I didn't need it. I would be okay even if I was reaped. I am smart enough." Willow replied.

"Okay. Don't be too sure of it. You never know what will happen," Maria said.

Finn walked up to the peacekeeper for check in. Then, Finn walked to the 16 year old male section and stood on the end. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he was too nervous. He couldn't let Aron live and provide for himself. He wondered, what would happen if Finn got picked? Would Aron take care of Lucy? Would he be able to hunt like Finn did?

Finn couldn't think that way. He had to stay positive.

"Hello, is this on?" asked Honey Truffle, the district 3 escort, "Ahhh, well welcome to the reaping o the 61th hunger games!" No one made any noise, "Tough crowd I've got. Anyway lemme tell you about the history of the hunger games. It started when the Capitol…"

Willow dazed off. She has heard this speech way to many times. Finally Honey said, "Now, lets start with the females." Honey moved her hand around, through the bowl and picked a slip, "Willow Cillia." Willows jaw dropped. Everyone was staring at her. "Willow, please come up to the stage." Willow was teary eyed.

"Everyone give a hand for Willow Cillia, our female tribute!" No one clapped. "Well than, now onto the males. Finn Beckett! Come on up, you lucky tribute!" Honey said.

Finn froze. He had to go into the hunger games. He started to shake. But a peacekeeper grabbed him and dragged him into the aisle. Finn walked slowly, but made it up to the stage. He stared at the other tribute. She was pretty. Blonde hair, green eyes. She looked like a goddess.

"Congratulations, you too. District 3, this young man and young woman will be representing your district this year in the hunger games. Tributes, please shake hands." Honey said.

Finn could barely move so when Willow tried to shake his hand, he could barely move it. Then suddenly Finn felt a push as a peacekeeper pushed him into the Justice Building.

"Thank you everyone. And Willow and Finn, may the odds be ever in your favor." Honey said.

* * *

**District 4**

"Lucilla, lets have a little chat before we leave for the reaping," said Rich, Lucilla's father, "Now, you have been training your whole life for around the next 4 weeks. You know every plant, every weapon, and can swim extremely well. You will win the hunger games, and then come home to me and Mom."

"I know father. Make an alliance with the careers, act weak and dumb, and kill them all. I know the deal father," Lucilla replied. Rich has been going over this with her for the past month.

Today was reaping day. Lucilla was going to volunteer. She didn't understand why her dad wanted her to go into the hunger games so badly. They were not poor. They had money. Both her father and mother had great jobs. Her dad a successful fisherman, and her mother a doctor. Lucilla and her two older brothers had more than enough food. Lucilla didn't understand.

Then Lucilla said something she never thought she would say, "Can't I make an alliance with someone else. Like from 3 or 11?"

"What good would that do you!" Rich snapped back, "They would not be able to help you kill people and come alive. You make an alliance with the tributes from 1, and 2, you hear me?"

Lucilla nodded. She got scared when her father raised his voice at her. She would listen to her dad's strategies, but add some of her own. Maybe make an alliance with another district secretly, so when she killed all the careers, they would have an alliance and kill the rest.

"I love you, and you will come home alive. Lets go!" Said Rich.

Lucilla tied the bow on her dress and walked out of her house.

* * *

"Everyone, hurry up! We cannot be late for the reaping!" said Mrs. Doyle. Mrs. Doyle was the mother at the District 4 orphanage. Isaac was putting on his dress shoes. Isaac LeBlanc was a 14 year old boy whose parents died when he was very little. Ever since, Isaac has lived in the District 4 orphanage with his little sister Ocean.

Isaac has lived in the orphanage for 8 years of his life. He was close to Mrs. Doyle. She has always been there for him and he loves her like he loved his own mother. Isaac spends his days going to school, helping fisherman, and playing with his little sister. But today was a big day. He was going to volunteer as a tribute for the hunger games. He hasn't told anyone. It is too hard to say goodbye now.

"Gigantic, come on! We have to go," cried Ocean. Gigantic was Ocean's nickname for Isaac. It was because Isaac was 14 and 6 feet 4 inches tall. He towered over everyone. He was strong too.

"I'm coming Ocean. Just taking a look around the orphanage. Just in case, you know." Isaac replied.

Ocean said, "Think positive Isaac. There is a big chance you won't be picked for the hunger games. And then when we come home, you and me—"

"You and I," Isaac corrected.

"You and I will come back to the orphanage and play outside. Maybe go fishing." Ocean said cheerfully.

Isaac wanted to tell Ocean that he wasn't coming back, that he wasn't going to see her again, or for a while. But he couldn't, it would break her heart and maybe change his mind about volunteering, But Isaac had to volunteer. He had nothing left in his life, besides Ocean. But Ocean would do fine without him. He had faith in her.

"Isaac. lets go!" Mrs. Doyle screamed. Isaac walked out and to the district center circle.

* * *

Isaac checked in and walked to the line of 14 year olds. He looked around for someone he knew, but couldn't find anyone so he just stood bye himself. He looked over and saw Ocean standing all the way in the back because she wasn't allowed to be reaped. She was too young. He caught her eye for a second and Ocean waved to him. He gave her a smile back.

"Is everybody situated?" asked Utora Kimmel, District 4's escort. Utora announced the tributes every year for district 4 and brought them to the Capitol. She kept them on schedule, and helped them, along with their mentor to prepare for the hunger games.

Isaac took a deep breath. In district 4, they picked the male tributes before the female tributes. It was opposite from every other district. But no one is surprised. District 4 was always trying to be different than everyone else, better than everybody else.

"Males here we go. But before we start the reaping let me inform all you newcomers how the hunger games were started." Isaac had heard this speech too many times, so he dozed off until he heard Utora say,

"Here we go! The male tribute for the 61th Hunger Games is… Trevor Guildine"

"I volunteer!" Isaac screamed! He made sure everyone could hear him.

"We have ourselves a volunteer! A handsome one too!" Isaac couldn't argue. He had navy blue eyes, short blonde hair, and a natural tan skin color. He was tall and muscular. People snickered at that comment, "What is your name?" Utora asked.

"Isaac LeBlanc."

"This is our male tribute! Onto the ladies. District 4's female tribute is, Lucilla Forbes."

Lucilla was shocked! Thank god. Their will at least 10 girls trying to volunteer but Lucilla didn't have to worry about that. She had a smile on her face.

"Well Lucilla, seems like you are excited for the hunger games!" Utora said.

"Sure am! I am ready to represent district 4, and come home as victor!" Lucilla said. She put a large smile on her face. She wanted sponsors to have a good first thought of her.

"Tributes, please shake hands!"

Lucilla and Isaac shook hands, and walked into the Justice Building.

***Thanks for reading the first chapter of my fan fiction story of the Hunger Games! Please review it and tell me what you thought about it! Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it!**


	3. Districts 5 through 8 Reapings

**District 5**

"Mom, where did you put my hair clips?" Payton Goldstem asked her mom, Cardaly.

"In your nightstand. Grab my glasses while you're at it," her mom replied.

Payton walked into her mothers room, and her mother caught sight of her, "Payton, please, fix the collar on your blouse. You look ridiculous." she said.

Payton tucked in her collar, and started to fish tail her hair. It was a trick she learned from her ex best friend, Kale. Kale's mom was a hairdresser, so he learned a lot of cool hair styles from her. Kale and Payton were inseparable until around 2 years ago when Kale and Payton got in a little accident resulting for Kale's mother to because an avox for the Capitol Kale blamed Payton for the accident and hasn't talked to her since.

"Mom, can I go um say goodbye to Nick?" Payton said quietly. Nick was Payton's neighbor. They have been secretly dating for about 5 months. But they were too scared to tell their parents because Nick's mom didn't like Payton. She thought she was too sarcastic and obnoxious.

Cardaly smiled. Payton had the idea her mom knew about their relationship. So Payton walked next door and said good luck to Nick. Nick was nervous. He almost threw up on Payton but made it to a trashcan. Payton had a bad feeling about the reaping.

Kale looked outside his window and saw Payton Goldstem, his old friend walk to her boyfriend Nicks house. He despised her. Ever since the accident. He knew it was wrong, but he kind of wished that she were reaped into the games. Sometimes, Kale wished that he were reaped. He hated district 5. It was torture living there.

"Kale, pour me a cup of milk, would ya?" asked Kales father.

"Sure Paps," Kale responded. Kale walked into the kitchen, and poured his father a cup of milk. Kales dad was very nervous for today. Today was the reaping day. Which was a scary day. If Kale had to go the Hunger Games, his father would be all alone, without anyone.

"Dad, I'm really scared for today," Kale said.

"Well son, be a man. If you get reaped, which won't happen, then you just are going to kill everyone, and come back home to me and Hilly." Kales father responded. Hilly was Kales gerbil. Kales father hated it. If Kale ever got reaped, his dad would probably kill Hilly.

Kale went and kissed Hilly on his little head, and grabbed his blazer. It is time for the reaping.

"Hello District 5! Today is the day, get excited!" cheered Bling Gurst. Bling was district 5's escort. She had red dyed skin, and zebra print hair. _It was a terror what people dressed like in the Capitol, _Kale thought.

"People let us start with talking about how our dear Panem came to start these Hunger Games. " Bling said. She went on for almost 20 minutes. Then Bling finally said, "Is anyone as excited as me to see who will be our tributes?" There was zero noise. "Well, men, you first! The tribute for District 5, in the 61th annual Hunger Games will be, Kale Angora."

Kale became emotionless, "Kale Angora?" Bling asked again. Kale walked up to the stage. "Hi there Kale." Kale was still emotionless. He tried to talk but nothing came out except a squeak. "You are an enthusiastic one aren't you?" She laughed a loud annoying Capitol laugh. "Ladies, you are up."

Payton took a deep breath. This was scary. What if her name was called? What would she do? How would she live without Nick, or her parents? They were her entire life. All would be taken away just by one slip of paper.

"Payton Goldstem! Gorgeous name! Payton please come up," Bling said. Kale looked at his competitor. It couldn't be. He would sure kill her as soon as possible.

Payton gave Kale a dirty look. This was the most terrible day of her entire life. First off, she was just reaped into the Hunger Games. The worst part is whom she is reaped with. The boy that wants to kill her. This is the worst possible thing that could happen to her.

"Tributes, please, shake hands," Bling said. Kale decided to be a good person and walk up and quickly shake her hand. Payton was surprised. She was sure he would refuse it.

"District 5, these are your tributes!"

**District 6**

"You are so immature, Arycon!" said his younger sister Elspeth. Arycon was holding up Elspeth bow high in the air so that she couldn't reach.

"Ary, give me my bow!" Elspeth said. Arycon was almost a foot taller than Elspeth, so he always did this to her.

"Arycon Leraunte, give your sister her bow back right this instant!" said Gottie, Arycons dad.

"You guys are no fun," Ary laughed. His family is so boring. He tried to make jokes all the time, but they always took the jokes offensively. They had no sense of humor.

"Whatever. Elspeth, please be calm. I know this is your first Hunger Games, but your name is only in there once. So there is a very small chance that you will be reaped," Gottie said.

Elspeth was extremely nervous for today. But who could blame her, everyone is nervous at there first Hunger Games. It was even harder for Gottie, having two kids in the draw.

"Dad, Elspeth, its time to go," said Gottie. So they left.

"Kandace, come down please," said her mom Julz.

"Coming," Kandace replied. Her mom was just freaking out about the reaping. Kandace was 13, and her name is in the drawing 17 times. Why did her family have to be so poor?

"Kandace, today be calm. Please, don't freak out. It will all be okay. I promise." said Julz.

"Mom, I think you are the one who needs to calm down. I am okay, don't worry." said Kandace.

Kandace walked back into her room, and started to brush her hair. She was thinking, what would happen if she got reaped? Would she die at the bloodbath at the cornucopia like so many others from district 6 have, or would she become the victor? She was smart, sweet. She could make alliances.

But that wouldn't be necessary, since she wasn't going to be going into the Hunger Games.

"Kandace is right, said her dad, Bun, "Julz, you have to calm down."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous," Julz said.

"It will be okay mom." Kandace said, "Lets go check in."

"Name, and age." said the peacekeeper running check in.

"Kandace Cher, 13." Kandace said. The peacekeeper pricked her finger for a blood sample. Then Kandace kissed her mom and dad, and walked to the line of 13-year-old girls.

Her friend Gally saw her, "Kandace, over here!"

Kandace walked over and stood next to Gally.

"Lets be quiet. I think that Brady is about to start calling names. " Kandace said.

Brady Tile was district 6's escort. He was a tall man with orange hair, and green tattoos all over his face.

"District 6, your female tribute is, Kandace Cher!" he said.

Kandace's face dropped. She was called as tribute. She had to go into the Hunger Games. She held together. She couldn't show weakness. So she held her face up and went to the stage.

"Now, the men! Arycon Leraunte," said Brady. Brady was shocked. He didn't know what to do so he got teary eyed. He was not ready for this. But he had no choice.

"Tributes, please shake hands," Brady said. Kandace walked a few stops and stared into Arycons eyes. They were an aqua blue. Gorgeous too. She grabbed for his hand and shook it. He had a nervous look on his face. She felt nauseous.

She blanked out on everything. Then she felt a hand touch her neck. A peacekeeper was pushing her off the stage.

**District 7**

"Alianna, can you sew this. My button fell off my blouse," said Alianna's sister, Savannah.

Alianna walked across the room to Savannah. Savannah was Alianna's 14-year-old little sister. Alianna was 18. Savannah and Alianna were as close as two sisters could get. They told each other everything, and never lied to one another. They loved each other so much.

Alianna grabbed the sewing kit from the kitchen and pulled Savannah's blouse off of her. She started to stich it back on, but the line was jagged. It was because Alianna was shaking. She was so nervous. Today was the day of the reaping. The last one she was eligible for. Thank god.

"Here you are Sav. Be careful, the line isn't straight so it is a little loose." Alianna said.

"Thanks Alianna," Savannah replied. Savannah then walked over and kissed her sister on her head. Alianna was about 5'5 and Savannah was tall for her age at 5'9. Most people thought that Savannah was a lot older.

"Savannah, dear, come feed Too before we leave," said Amaryllis, Alianna's mother. Too, was Savannahs cat she found in the streets a year ago. Too was an ugly white cat, but he was respectful. Knew when he wasn't wanted at certain times. The whole family loved him.

Savannah walked to the cupboard in the kitchen and fed Too. Then Alianna looked outside the window. There were no kids outside running around like usual. The sky was grey, no clouds. This day was torture for every family.

"You girls ready for this?" Amaryllis asked. In no way were either of them ready for what was going to happen today, but they both nodded.

Floss Pickerdod saw an apple on a high apple tree. He dropped his bag off his shoulders, and stuck his foot on a branch of the tree. Floss slowly and carefully climbed up the tree until he was close enough to grab the apple. He held tightly onto a branch and grabbed the apple. He took one bite then put it into his pants pocket. After climbing down the tree he sat down on a log and stared at the sky. It wasn't pretty. Grey, no clouds. Boring.

Floss say some flowers near by so he walked and picked up a pink tulip and a red rose. They were beautiful. He rubbed the rose on his right hand, and the tulip on the left hand to get the colors on his fingers. He smeared it on his leg. It reminded him of his mother who died last month of a disease. He started to cry.

But he had to head back home to his dad and his brother Gill. Floss jogged through the forest to get back home.

"Floss Pickerdod, where have you been!" screamed his dad Jak.

"I'm sorry," Floss replied, "I got caught up in the forest. I found an apple tree, and I climbed it to—"

"I don't care what the hell you were doing in the forest, but go wash up and change into your pants and button-down so we can leave. We cannot be late for the reaping." Jak said.

Floss didn't want to make his father madder than he already was. So Floss ran outside and washed his face. Changed into his clothes for the reaping and ran inside.

"Okay dad, I am ready," said Floss.

"No you are not!" said Jak, "You missed a belt loop. Redo it."

Floss didn't argue as he redid his belt and showed it to his father.

"Much better," said Jak. Floss walked to the door until he realized he still had red on his hands. He scrubbed his hand until the red was off his hand.

"Floss, over here," said Whitney, Floss's friend from school. Floss walked over to him in the 15-year old line, "I am so nervous. My family got a lot of tesserae this year."

"Yeah, I am nervous too." Floss's name was only in there once. Him and his dad were wealthy in district 7. But he was still nervous. There was still a chance that Floss would be picked.

Crowley Philla, district 7's peppy escort, walked up to the stage accompanied by a few peacekeepers. This meant that the reaping was about to start. Floss paced back and forth anxious for it to start.

On the female side, Alianna was nervously waiting with the other 18 year olds. They were all praying they wouldn't be reaped. This is their last reaping, 6 years of not being reaped, one left.

Crowley Philla tapped the microphone. "Happy hunger games, district 7! I'm sure this year will be exciting!" She giggled, "Anyway, lets continue on with this clip from the Capitol!"

Music started to play. The video that we see every year was playing. Showing a picture of district 13. Explaining why we have the hunger games. Alianna pretty much knew this video by heart. Finally, the video ended and Crowley let out a little squeal, "Now for the exciting part. Time to pick our tributes!"

"Ladies are you ready," said Crowley, "Alianna Nelson," Alianna gasped loudly. Then she heard someone say, "I volunteer!" She recognized that voice. It was her sisters. She couldn't let this happen. "No!" Alianna said. Alianna pushed through the crowd and walked down the aisle. Savannah was screaming but Alianna had to block it out.

"Hello there dear," said Crowley, "Do you know that girl volunteering?"

"She's my little sister," Alianna replied.

"Well that is nice of you not to let her volunteer. Such a nice sister you are. Everyone please give a hand for Alianna." Crowley said. The crowd clapped loudly but Alianna could still hear the shrieking of her sister. "Boys now it is your turn! Floss Pickerdod!" Floss blinked. Did she just say his name? "Floss, please come up."

Floss took small steps to the aisle. Everyone was staring at him. He took a deep breath.

"Floss, Alianna, please shake hands," said Crowley. They shook hands and then Crowley led them off the stage.

**District 8**

Spark Kaya was getting ready for the reaping. This day was such a nice day for her. She has luck so she has never been chosen. Everyone loves her, especially god, who is the reason she will never be reaped. But maybe she would volunteer this year. She hadn't decided yet.

"Spark lets go. Make me breakfast," cried her annoying father, Matterdone. Matterdone treated Spark like a slave. She wished he had treated her like a daughter, but he bossed her around, made her do everything for him and her mother, Carma.

That is why Spark thought of volunteering this year. To get away from her dad and mom. Her dad occasionally hit her, and it hurt a lot. But he threatened her saying that if she ever told anyone, he would kill her.

"Spark, now!" he screamed. He was mad. Spark ran down the stairs.

"Calm down, I was getting ready," she said.

"Do not raise your voice with me, Spark!" Matterdone said. He then slapped her hard on the back.

Spark ran and made her father a piece of toast, and one egg. She put it on his plate and ran it to him. She was a little scared. But she knew she would win a fight with him if he ever started to actually beat her up.

"Good luck honey," said Carma quietly. She was the only reason that Spark felt like part of this family.

"Thanks mom," Spark replied. She would have walked over and gave her mom a hug, but her dad was right there so she didn't. She looked outside and saw families started to leave their houses so she told her parents, and they headed out to the reaping.

Aldys Greco walked over to the desk in his kitchen and grabbed his notebook. Aldys used it to write down his thoughts and feeling; funny storys, hard time, everything that he could think of was in this journal.

His mom gave it to him when he was 10, and 3 years later it was almost completely filled. He was going to have to find a new hobby soon, because he knew the notebook was a lot of money, and he could not ask his mom for another one.

"Aldys, please, fix your shirt. You do not want people thinking we are slobs who don't take care of our children," said Aldys mom, Basil. Aldys fixed his shirt then sat back down on the floor and continued to write in his journal.

"Do you ever put that thing down?" asked Basil.

"Not really, but I am running out of space so soon I wont be able to use it anymore," Aldys responded.

"I'm sorry Aldys, I would get you another one, but it is just to expensive right now." Basil said sympathetically.

"Don't worry about it. I will just write in my imagination," said Aldys. But he would miss his journal. It knew everything about him; he didn't want that to be gone.

Aldys was biting his nails. It was one of his habits. When he was nervous, he bit his nails until they were all to short. Aldys knew it was a bad habit. His mother always hit his hands away when she caught him biting his nails. She always took care of him.

"Mama, lets go to the reaping," said Aldys. Basil nodded and they both put their shoes on and walked out of their little house.

"District 8, lets begin please," said the drunk district 8 escort, Sera Topaz. He walked up to the big monitor with a blank screen and stood there. Then, the Capitol annual Hunger Games video started to play. Explaining about the Hunger Games and why they existed.

Spark hated these. She just wanted to get to the actual reaping already. She waited and played with her blouse buttons so much that one actually fell off. _Ugh,_ she thought_, her dad was going to hit her for this._ That was when she made the decision that she was going to volunteer.

"Ladies, did you enjoy that video?" asked Sera, and then he laughed. He was definitely drunk. "Anyone, ready to send one of you off to your death!" That was reassuring. "Ok. The female is Hundra—"

"I volunteer!" said Spark. All of district 8 gasped. Spark looked at her father. He had the maddest look on his face. Thank god she would never have to deal with him again.

"Oh. Woo-hoo. We have a volunteer. Come up. What is your name?" asked Sera.

"Spark Kaya. 15 years old." Spark replied.

"Well, welcome doll. Now boys. Aldys Greco." said Sera. Aldys hand dropped from out of his mouth. He caught the eye of his mother, who was now on the floor crying her eyes out. Aldys held together.

"Hi Aldys. Welcome to the Hunger Games. Blah blah blah, may the odds be ever in your favor. Lets go tributes. Bye district 8," said Sera, " Oh, wait, tributes shake hands. Now lets go." Spark and Aldys looked at each other and sort of smirked. Then they were off to the Justice Building.

*****Thank you guys for all reading chapter 2. These are a little boring. One more chapter of reapings, then it will be interesting. Read and review. PM me what you think, and review it! thanks!**


End file.
